A Little Somethin' Somethin'
by Electra126
Summary: FaithBuffy. PostChosen After months of being responsible and wellbehaved, Faith decides that she and Buffy need to 'find the fun' a little. Fuffy


**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith

**Rating: **R, mostly for language. And the girly-kissing, of course.

**Spoilers:** None; Post-Chosen

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc, belong to Joss, M.E., Fox, and whoever else. I just needed to borrow them for awhile. No harm or copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** After months of being responsible and well-behaved, Faith decides that she and Buffy need to 'find the fun' a little.

**A/N:** Just a little something to unbog me from all of the angst I've been dishing out as of late. Maybe a naughty little sequel is in order? ;)

**Feedback:** Will make me happy. And type-y. :D

* * *

**A Little Somethin' Somethin' by Electra126**

"Awwwwww, c'mon, B. I'm bored as fuckin hell." Faith whined from across the room, her body lazily strewn across a pile of gym mats.

"No." Buffy replied blankly, her eyes never leaving the magazine that she was reading. She was sat in an office chair behind a reception desk, her body half-reclined on the chair and her feet kicked up onto the desk.

"Why not?" Faith whined, leaning up so that she was resting on her elbows.

When Buffy didn't answer her, she chucked a roll on knuckle tape so that it just barely missed Buffy's head.

It was pretty much like any other Friday night at the Defensive Arts Center for Training Young Ladies, or Dactyl, as it was commonly referred to. Faith was lounging about and whining because she wanted to be elsewhere on a Friday Night. Buffy was reading a magazine and doing her best to ignore Faith's childlike rantings and ravings at all costs.

Truth be told, the Center was always dead on Friday and Saturday nights, but Buffy, being the co-owner and quite the stickler, demanded that they be open anyways.

Buffy lowered her magazine and peaked over the top at the brunette, giving her a death glare.

"You're so lucky that you have shitty aim." She said, her voice steady. "And if I've told you once, I've told you a million times: the Center stays open. Just because no one showed up to work out _last_ Friday night doesn't mean they won't show up_ tonight._ The young Slayers depend on us, Faith. We need to be here for them."

Faith scoffed and then groaned, flopping back onto the gym mats.

"No one showed up last Friday night, or the last 22 Friday nights before that. Despite the fact that these girls are Slayers, they're still young girls, B. They like to go out and find the fun just as much as the next kid. I don't see why we can't find the fun for once. I fuckin HATE being a responsible adult."

After a few minutes of silence, Buffy finally tossed the magazine down onto the desk and sighed with boredom, looking around the empty training room.

She got up and walked around the room a bit, tidying training equipment and taking down expired flyers from the bulletin board. Finally, she plopped down on the mats next to Faith. She lay back, crossing her arms beneath her head and sighed again.

"Okay. Enlighten me. If you weren't here right now, being an incredibly responsible and lazy adult, where would you go? What would you do?" She asked, turning her head so that she faced the annoyed brunette.

Faith thought it over for a moment or two, coming up with the perfect plan.

"First, I'd go and cause a little bit of trouble. Get my mischief out, yunno? Then, I'd go for food. Get my hungry out. Then, maybe something fun and stupid."

"To get your fun and stupid out?" Buffy asked with a grin.

Faith just turned towards her for a second and winked, carefully letting her eyes drift back up to the ceiling as she finished planning out her imaginary evening.

"Then maybe something a little bit risky, to even out the stupid. And then I'd go swimming."

Buffy stared at Faith, smiling at the so-called plan.

"Swimming? How come?" She asked with interest.

Faith smirked. "Cos I know that if I'm going out with you, I'm not gonna be able to take care of my hornies. The cool water might take the edge off a bit." She said nonchalantly.

Buffy laughed.

"Ohhh, so _I'M_ your partner in crime for this little escapade? Wait, you don't have any money . . . this little plan of yours just died in its tracks, I think."

Faith quickly got up from the mats and stretched her back a bit, finally turning to face the blonde.

"Yep, you are. And no, I don't have much money. But now that you made me talk about it, it's gonna happen. I'm all determined and stuff. We can make our own fun without money." Before Buffy could protest, Faith walked away, calling out over her shoulder. "Hey, I'm half-owner of this place too, twinks. I'm shuttin' it down for the night and settin' the alarm. You have 20 minutes to get your shit together and get ready to go out with me. There's fun to be had."

Buffy sat there for a minute, thinking about how she could get out of her current situation. Knowing fully that Faith was going to go all out to get her way, the blonde finally caved in and crossed the room, entering her office to freshen up for their night out.

The prospect of 'going out' almost scared her. She hadn't been out in months; not since they had been in LA for those first few weeks. Once she and Faith had decided to open the Center together, she had pretty much abandoned all thoughts of fun and had dove head first into her work.

Faith hadn't been around much at first, but after Robin Wood had left her for good, she pretty much dove into the work too. To keep her mind from dwelling on it all too much.

But as of late, she had been getting antsy. Had been feeling that old 'burn' to get back out and have some fun. Had determined that Buffy was the only candidate to take with her, because the new Slayers were too young and almost everyone else had left to do their own 'thing' after the collapse of the Hellmouth.

She could teach Buffy to have fun. All she had to do was try, and show her how to live it up . . . Faith-style.

* * *

"Tell me again how this is supposed to be fun?" Buffy whispered from their hiding spot behind a tree.

They were stood on the front lawn of a rich-looking house in the middle of LA, crouching behind a leafy tree as Faith gazed conspiratorially at the house.

"Cos it's wicked funny to see these people come walkin outta their big mansions in their Gucci silk robes to stomp out a flaming bag of dog shit, B."

Buffy's eyes grew wide.

"THAT'S what's in the bag, Faith?" She asked with disbelief. "I knew you were up to no good when you asked me NOT to come with you into that pet store. This is the mischief part of the night, right?" Faith nodded, staring intently at the house. Buffy sighed. "I don't think I understand your definition of fun, but whatever."

Faith finally tore her eyes away from the house and smirked at Buffy, handing her the bag.

"You get the first house, B." Before Buffy could protest, she thrusted the paper bag and the lighter into her hands. "Light the bag, ring the doorbell, and haul ass back here. Then we get to watch and laugh our asses off. That should settle my mischief quota for the week. Now go."

Buffy looked down at the contents in her hands, looked up, and gave Faith a pleading look. But the brunette wasn't about to let her get outta doing it. She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders, spun her towards the house, and smacked her on the ass to get her moving.

The older girl walked towards the house, muttering under her breath the entire time. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

She stealthily hopped up the steps and put the bag down on the middle of the porch, glancing back at Faith one last time before inhaling deeply and turning towards the door.

Faith watched on as Buffy set the bag down . . . forgetting to light it . . . and then turned towards the door.

"Noooooo . . . light the bag first B," she whispered out, "light the . . . oh fuck." Faith watched on as Buffy had rang the doorbell, squatted down to light the bag on fire . . . and couldn't figure out how to work the lighter.

The brunette's eyes grew wide as she saw the porch light flicker on.

"Run, B . . . oh fuck . . . run!" She mumbled out under her breath, anxiously clinging on to the tree in front of her.

Before Buffy could make her escape, a middle-aged gentleman had stepped out the front door and looked down at the blonde, immediately asking what she was doing. Then Buffy was talking too.

Faith couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but then she saw Buffy flailing her arm in the direction of the tree she was hidden behind.

"Oh, goddammit." She grumbled before leaving her hiding spot and strutting up guiltily towards the house.

After a few minutes of admonition, the two Slayers walked away from the large house together. They had only been let off the hook on the premise that they would come back and mow the man's lawn and do his landscaping the next day.

"I can't believe you got caught!" Faith laughed, holding on to her sides. "I've been doing that shit since I was 7, and I never got caught once. You're such an amateur, B. Oh, and what was all that 'telling on me' that you did?"

Buffy gave Faith a mock-pout as she tried not to show her own smile, but failed miserably.

"That was the most horrifying experience of my life. If I was going down, I was taking you with me. And it was my first time, so go easier on me!"

Faith glanced over at the blonde and waggled her eyebrows.

"Going down? First time? If I didn't know better, B, I'd think you were propositioning me."

Buffy grinned at her and winked back, completely shocking the brunette with her lack of argument over the comment.

They made their way down the street, headed into whatever direction the night would take them next.

* * *

After stopping at a little taco-stand and ordering way too many tacos than should possible be consumed by two people, the two girls devoured them on a little curb-side bench. Faith had insisted on paying for the tacos, arguing that she was the one to ask Buffy out, so it was only right.

"Is this a date?" Buffy had asked with a mouthful of taco, joking but interested in the answer nonetheless.

Faith shrugged, finishing her mouthful of food before speaking.

"I dunno. I don't think so. Let's just call it a night out between two friends. But for the record . . . I wouldn't be opposed to a little somethin' somethin' when I walk you home to your apartment later." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

They laughed again, both girls easing up around one another as the night progressed. Maybe it wasn't a date . . . but with the way that it was going and how well they were getting along with one another, maybe it could lead to one another time.

After finishing their food, they walked through the city some more until they stumbled upon a carnival on the boardwalk.

"A carnival, B! Come on!" Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her towards the excitement, a huge smile upon her face. "We gotta go on the bumper cars!"

"And thus leads to the 'fun and stupid' part of the evening." Buffy commented with a smirk.

Faith winked at her and, just like that, had whipped out her last twenty-dollar bill and used almost half of it on the tickets for the ride. She hadn't let go of Buffy's hand once while they had been waiting in line, perhaps not even noticing the gesture.

But Buffy had noticed. She stood next to the girl and stole glances at her, just smiling at the child-like excitement on her face. The sudden look and feel of innocence around her.

The look of innocence, however, went away as soon as the ride started up. Faith crashed her car into every man, woman, and child who were in the cars as well. Buffy's car had malfunctioned and was sitting in the corner of the floor . . . and the brunette made sure to ram into her every time that she passed by.

Buffy only pretended to act annoyed for about 10 minutes after they had got off the ride . . . she perked up almost right away when Faith had told her that she was going to get her one of those big stuffed bears that she had seen her eyeing up.

"Aww, you're gonna win me a bear?" Buffy teased, secretly happy that Faith would do such a thing for her.

"Umm, yeah, I'm gonna _GET _you a bear, B." Faith replied as she glanced in the direction of the game, watching intently.

Buffy smiled. "Well, I guess it doesn't look too difficult. Just toss the little ring around the soda bottle. Ooh, look . . . even that little kid over there won!" She pointed excitedly at what looked to be a 10 or 11-year old boy, walking away with a large purple and white bear.

Faith grinned. "Time to get you a bear, B.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two Slayers were hiding under the boardwalk as they heard shouts and footsteps above them. Faith had an excited and wild look on her face, and Buffy just clung onto a large purple and white bear as she caught her breath.

"When you told me that you were gonna get me a bear, I thought you meant you were gonna play the game. NOT grab it out of that kid's arms and make a run for it, Faith!" Buffy whispered roughly, trying not to give away their hiding spot.

Faith smiled and ducked her head down as another person ran overhead.

"Hey, I don't care WHAT you say . . . no 10-year old boy needs a purple and white bear. He was just begging for it to be taken. Besides, you got your bear, B. You should be happy."

Buffy just glared at the girl, who was too busy making sure that no one was sneaking up on them. Finally, she spoke again.

"So, how long do we have to wait here? It's getting cold now that the sun is going down." She didn't mean to sound whiney . . . but it really was getting cold. The thin jacket that she was wearing wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm with the cool ocean air blowing.

Without even thinking about it, Faith took off her leather jacket and handed it over to the blonde in front of her, still keeping her eyes locked up through the planks of the boardwalk.

"Uh, we shouldn't have to wait for too long." She said, distracted. "Maybe another 10 minutes or so. By then, the security guards will think that we're long gone."

Buffy laughed, finding the completely casual manner in which Faith was viewing the petit larceny and evasion that they had taken part in to be quite . . . endearing?

Suddenly, she realized that, though the night had been kinda _scary _at some points . . . Faith had kept her smiling and laughing for most of the night. She couldn't help it as she felt the sudden need to thank the girl.

Without another word, she closed the short distance between her and Faith and took the other girls' hand in her own.

Instantly, Faith turned her head to look into deep green eyes.

"Umm, Faith, I just wanted to thank you for . . . forcing me to go out with you. I've had . . . fun."

And then she did the unthinkable. She leaned up and softly brushed her lips against Faith's. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt a soft touch on her lower back and felt herself being pulled a bit tighter against Faith's body.

The kiss deepened, yet remained just as soft as it had started out. Faith, still feeling a bit risky and bold, snuck the tip of her tongue out to taste Buffy's lips. She had been even more surprised when Buffy had parted her lips and snuck her tongue out too before softly sucking Faith's tongue into her mouth.

They kissed for several more minutes, totally caught up in the moment, until they heard the sound of feet above them again.

Buffy pulled back and stared up at Faith, bringing her hand up to move the hair out of the girls' face. Faith stared back down at her before finally exhaling deeply and nodding towards the beach.

"Yeah . . . definitely need to go swimming now." She said huskily.

Just as she was about to walk off onto the beach, she felt Buffy hold her back with their still interlaced fingers.

"Actually . . . maybe you can just walk me home now, Faith. It's getting kinda late." She said shyly.

Faith just nodded and gave her a small smile, making sure the coast was clear before leading the blonde back up onto the boardwalk and away from the carnival.

* * *

The two Slayers walked back to Buffy's apartment hand-in-hand, both lost in their own thoughts.

Though neither one of them realized it, they were both thinking the same things. 'What does this mean? Do I really like her like that? Are we girlfriends? Could something like this ever work out? I hope we can kiss like that again. If the kissing is that hot, I bet that everything else would be even hotter.'

When they had finally reached the outside of Buffy's apartment, the reality of the situation hit them and a sudden air of awkwardness rushed over them.

"So . . ." Buffy began.

"So . . ." Faith replied, swinging her arms nervously.

"That was fun." Buffy continued. "Scary at times, but definitely fun. Looks like we got to cross all of the stuff that you wanted to do off of your list. Besides the swimming, of course." She laughed nervously.

Faith smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. And the risky."

Buffy raised her eyebrow at the comment.

"The 'hiding out from the authorities' wasn't risky enough for you?" She asked, her nervousness melting away as she smirked at the other girl.

Faith grinned. "That wasn't the 'risky', B. That was the 'stupid' from the 'fun and stupid' part. We can always save 'risky' for the next time." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

Buffy took a step closer to her, looking up into her eyes.

"So, there'll be a 'next time'?" She asked, leaning in even closer.

"I hope so." Faith said breathlessly as she closed the distance between them and kissed Buffy again, harder and more intensely this time. It was a kiss with the promise of things to come.

When they finally parted, they just smiled at each other for a moment before Faith started walking away backwards so that she could keep her eyes on the blonde.

Buffy didn't feel like she was quite ready to say goodbye yet, like she was ready to feel the loss of Faith's warmth yet.

As Faith backed away, she said huskily, "I'll see ya at work tomorrow, B."

And before Buffy could stop herself, she called out for Faith to stop.

"Faith, wait." She said, watching as the girl came to a stop. She wanted more. Wanted to see what other kind of fun she had been missing out over the last several months.

With a smirk on her face that looked almost out of place on the usually innocent façade, Buffy nodded her head up towards her apartment and jangled her keys in her hand.

"Seeing as that it was such a nice evening for me and all, I was kinda hoping that we could maybe . . . round out your list a bit. There's a pool in the courtyard. Do you wanna, maybe . . . come on in and show me risky? Maybe a little somethin' somethin'?" She said playfully, using Faith's phrase from earlier in the day.

"Fuckin yeah, I can show you risky. And a whole lot more than somethin'." The brunette said with a big grin.

She made her way back towards the blonde and took her hand, happily letting herself be lead into the apartment building.


End file.
